The War in the Sky
by Joix
Summary: Takes place directly after the first season.  Kirihara is tasked with capturing BK201 once and for all, and Hei and Yin are on the run from the Syndicate and their assassins.  In this game of three players, only one can win.


**DARKER THAN BLACK: The War in the Sky**

**.**

**Chapter One - The Watched Star is Still Burning**

* * *

><p>The sky was clear that night, much to Misaki's relief. She sat on the balcony of her apartment and carefully adjusted her telescope's magnification, remembering what Kanami had taught her during her recent visits. Squinting into the eyepiece, she concentrated on the one star that had vexed her these past months. The only star that she cared to check up on on a daily basis: BK-201.<p>

It had been a little over two weeks since the Saturn Ring incident, since BK-201 had saved her life, then abruptly disappeared. It was such a short period of time, and yet, it felt immeasurably longer.

And in that time, so much had changed. Her life had reverted back to being as normal as it could get. Her job was still hectic and demanding, but something was missing. A spark that had flared to life within her previously had faded. She could feel it. Her passion was dwindling. Not only that, but whenever she had a free moment, she found herself anxious. During mundane meetings, or long, prosaic stakeouts, she would steal a glance at the sky, and every now and then, at night, she would catch BK-201 shimmering. But by the time she got home and hauled out her telescope, it would be inactive again.

Buying the telescope - and with it, a manual, and a few books on astronomy - hadn't felt as out of place as she'd imagined. Kanami had been over a few times to show her how to effectively use it, and had become her mentor when it came to tracking the stars. Misaki hadn't had the courage to tell her that there was only one star she was interested in.

She could finally not only put a name to BK-201, but a face as well. Hei. It was just his codename within the Syndicate, but it was all she had. Li ShengShun, after all, had been nothing but an act.

Or had it? This was what continued to eat away at her. He'd disappeared just as everything had come together. He wasn't here to answer her questions.

She had no one to blame but herself. All this time, he'd been right in front of her. She was stupid not to have noticed. Or maybe she had, but just didn't want to admit it. Maybe seeing BK201's face hadn't been as much of a shock to her as she'd told herself. Maybe she was relieved that her suspicions had been confirmed, because she'd fallen for both of them.

The thought made her frown involuntarily as she turned the slow motion control with timid fingers. Suddenly, the star she knew as BK-201 came into view. Her frown quickly dissipated and she breathed a sigh of relief. There it was, glowing as always, neither faded nor brighter.

How she'd fallen for BK-201 - or Hei, as she now knew him - she couldn't even fathom. Sure, she had a habit of developing an attachment to the criminals she chased after, but that was different. That was the urge to get them off of the streets and bring them to justice. It was nothing like this. This was... it was something she couldn't quite place.

Li-kun was another story - it was easy to figure out. He was kind, and naive. He was always to be there when she needed help, and he was never hesitant to give it. His words and actions seemed genuine, and she found herself at ease in his company. It was like a schoolgirl crush, which was fitting, considering she'd never had time for boys in high school. She'd spent all of her time studying, to fulfill her dream of being a cop. And now here she was, head over heels, daydreaming about a boy she barely knew who must've been at least six years her junior. Not to mention he was BK-201, the fabled Black Reaper responsible for so many deaths during Heaven's War.

When the Saturn Ring had been disabled, the one thing Misaki had wanted to ask him was what path he'd chosen, whether it was the same as what she had: for humans and Contractors to co-exist. But now, if she had the chance, and could ask him only one thing, it would be this: _Where did Li end and Hei begin?_

Her cell phone range suddenly, causing her to jump and she nearly kicked one the tripod's legs out from underneath it. She steadied it quickly, then reached for her phone, flipped it open.

"This is Kirihara," she spoke briskly, putting her other hand on her hip. She stared up at the fake stars, eyes trained on BK-201.

"Hello, Misaki, are you well?" the voice on the other end asked.

She immediately smiled in recognition. "Father." Her tone turned warmer. "How've you been?"

"Oh, just the usual. Things are still turned on their head over here, but we're managing." There was a humor to his voice. "I was hoping you'd have brunch with me tomorrow. I have quite the proposition for you."

"Not another promotion," she mumbled, dropping her gaze. She leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared at the streetway below.

"No, not a promotion. I think it's something that'll catch your interest."

"How so?"

"That's a surprise." He chuckled.

She'd expected that response. Sighing, she said, "Fine. But on the same condition as last time. Let me pick the restaurant."

"What do you have in mind?"

"_On the Corner_, in Shibuya."

There was a pause, as if he were referencing his mental index of restaurants in Tokyo. "I look forward to it."

"I'll see you there." She turned off her phone and kept her eyes on the dark street. She hadn't met with her dad since the day of that whole incident with Alice. It still bothered her to think about it, and yet, now that she did, that was the first time she had truly noticed Li. Or Hei, as she supposed she should call him now. He'd been posing as a bumbling waiter and they'd spent nearly half an hour locked in the bathroom together, fearful for their very lives, and yet, he'd managed to make her laugh. It was something she'd never forget, and yet, now that memory was tarnished with the doubt that maybe that had all been an act.

She raised her gaze to the stars again, focusing solely on BK-201.

And suddenly, before her very eyes, its radiance spiked.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, Hei let go of the other Contractor's head and crouched over, trying to catch his breath. The man's body landed against the wet pavement with a thud, and he twitched once before going stiff. A moment passed, and there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing. Hei looked up, his eyes searching in the dark for Yin. They found her. She was standing a few yards off, holding his telescope case. She seemed to notice his stare and came closer.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked, handing him the bag. He nodded, although he knew she couldn't see it. "The train leaves in five minutes."

He slipped out of his jacket and stuffed it into the bag. "That's plenty of time." He searched the ground for a few seconds until he caught the glint of silver in the starlight. Picking up the double-bladed knife, he slipped it into his bag and looked for the other. It wasn't like he had an endless supply of them anymore - he had to keep track of them now. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and glanced at the second body. The other knife was still lodged into his chest. Hei made his way over to him and pulled it out, wiping the blood off on the dead Contractor's shirt before putting it away.

They hadn't been the first Contractors he and Yin had encountered since breaking free from the Syndicate. The past two weeks had been nothing but monotonous games of cat-and-mouse. He'd had his usual share of exercise, but without the benefit of pay or the luxury of abundant food, as he was used to, and with the added pressure of having to protect Yin throughout it all. Leaving Tokyo was the only option they had if they wanted any kind of future. And that was the whole point, after all. That was why he hadn't yielded to either of Amber's options. That was why he'd chosen the third option - the only option that would ensure a future for everyone.

Zipping up the bag, he slung it over his shoulder and looked for Yin, only to find she was at his side. He took her hand in his and began to lead the two of them to the train station.

To where their new future awaited.


End file.
